Revolution
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: A revolution has sparked up against the Antagonists after they were reveled to the public. Who will die in this revolution? Who will survive? What will happen, and when will it stop?  Contains mentions of other villains.  Rated T for Freddy's language.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Alright. Well, here's my story. Enjoy.**

F

R

E

D

D

Y

The revolution happened quiet fast. But we all didn't expect it to be THAT fast! Then again, everyone knew it was going to happen. It had hung in the air; whispers echoed through the street of an army massing, that they were finally coming to kill us. And the newspaper had used this to their advantage. The monitored each one of the targets, calling out to the public what we were going to do next. Damn paparazzi.

Funny, how quickly the hunter can become the hunted.

When we were 'revealed' to be alive, many of us had expected a warm welcome. I mean, sure we killed a bunch of kids ('Cough' Jason 'Cough') and yeah we tortured people for the fun of it, (Cenobites. You can't trust them.) But we had all heard of our 'Fan Clubs' and believe me, we were quiet flattered. But, when the revolution spark up, we turned to our 'Fan Clubs' for shelter, but they back away with fear in their eyes, evidently leaving us all to die.

Screw that.

It was the night of March 12th that the revolution struck its first victim. Someone who was part of the revolution had gotten their hands on Samara's video tape, which I believe she calls the Ring, and after they had gathered their friends and had watched it. When Samara came out of the screen, they attacked. It was completely unexpected, and Samara had been stunned. You can't blame her. I would be pretty fucked up to if a bunch of fat guys came running at me with an assortment of worthless weapons. Anyway, poor girl, they knew the way to destroy her, and she was gone in 20 minutes.

The next victim, I am pleased to say, was a little bit more prepared. They struck out at Mary Shaw on March 27th. She was well prepared, and put up one Hell of a fight, using each monstrosity she had created on the revolution. She managed to wipe out 3 quarters of the attacking army, before the few stragglers had the right mind to torch the place. Poor old bat.

The last known victim was Leather face. The people of the revolution had apparently recruited fucking Texas people to wipe him out. Let's just say, he killed one army, another army, and was eventually wiped out by the THIRD army after someone shot him in the face.

Damn Texas people.

When Leather face died, that was the last straw. Me, Michael, and Jason, (We were forced by Michael to sign a temporary peace treaty. I did it against my will.) Had known about the killings that were happening across the world, so together we scrapped some few remaining dollars, and bought an old jail. (Okay, it was a jail because it was the best deal I could get, ALRIGHT?) After that, we fixed up the place (it was in horrible shape. Tsk tsk.) We named it. The Institution for the Safety and Welfare of Antagonists and Victims alike (or I.S.W.A.V for short) It was a great idea, and soon people were flocking towards our open doors. We had comfy room, safe guards (we had hired the most vicious and in destructible creatures that we could get) and more specifically, the revolution could not get in. So, for now, we had whipped those mother fucker's asses.

It was most painful when we saw the people come in. Some held stories of revolution supporters coming un- expectantly out of nowhere, some held signs of beatings. One boy, I believe his name Damien Thorn, had a knife wound to the stomach. He was in severe pain, and we had tried to save him, but he was too far gone. The cenobites told a story of how a revolution follower had gotten their hands on the box and had attempted to wipe out the Cenobites. It didn't end so pretty.

So, what we did is we let them in, and they were assigned a room number. They were told that they were sharing the room with another person, and sometimes that person was their victim. A good example would be Pinhead and Kirsty. They were absolutely pissed when they learned that they had to share a room with each other. You could hear them screaming from a mile away. We only managed to get them to shut up when we threatened to throw them out to the revolution. After that threat, they seemed quite happy sharing a room with each other.

So, our little institution began. For a while, there was bickering. Killers attempted to wipe out their remaining victims, and victims attempted to wipe out their killers. So really there were a lot of problems. But eventually, after maybe 3 months, they started to get use to being locked in the same building as each other. I mean, I still had a grudge against Nancy Thomson (god I hate that girl), but i had gotten use to her being in the same building.

Eventually, Antagonists and Victims actually began working with each other to make I.S.W.A.V a better place. It was awkward at first. Jigsaw and Jill were especially tense around each other, Andy was scared of Chucky, but soon was a little more relaxed around him, and Michael and Laurie tried to kill each other more than once, before grudgingly stopping.

But every good thing soon comes to an end.

The government, who had been trying to back us, had sent us a message saying that the revolution had died down and people were willing to except our existence in their world. Fan clubs had even started up again. So, in a hazy blur, people began packing up and preparing to leave I.S.W.A.V. It was clear that they didn't want to go, that they liked it here, (Well, after more than 3 months, you get a little attached to a place) but they had been ordered to evacuate the institution so it can resume being a jail. So we all said our final goodbyes and left.

For a while, we stayed in touch. We constantly wrote letters and E-Mailed (Yes, we had discovered technology and realized how good it was).

But all good things must come to an end.

We started fading away from each other, stopped contacting one another for different reasons. Some stopped because they were too busy, like Jigsaw, who had managed to get a promotion for his job as a mechanic and designer. Others for relationship reasons, like Pinhead and Kirsty, who had been dating for a while and were now planning their wedding, or Chucky, who had stopped killing in order to get to know his family better. Others stopped contacting for no reason at all. Like Norman, who cut off all contact, only ending his last letter with: **There coming to take me away tonight. You won't be hearing from me again. **Soon, there was no contact between any one.

Tonight though, we were going to see each other face to face, for the first time in over 3 years. Everyone's probably nervous, like I am, (I know, shocker. I, Fredrick Charles Krueger, son of a hundred maniacs, dream demon, and your worst fucking nightmare, was nervous.) But we are quite happy to be seeing each other again.

Well, I better go, or I'll be late.

Goodbye and sweet dreams. . .

**A.N: DOOONE! So, did you enjoy it? I hope you did. This is my first nightmare on Elm street fic, so go easy. Now, make Freddy and the other guys happy by. . .**

**REVIEWING!**

**(All things written in this fic were not meant to insult any one. If you were insulted and/or hurt in any way, please send me a message and i will formally apologize to you)**

**Sincerely,**

**Mentalasylumpatient13.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I decided to go into a little more detail in the revolution. So, think of the first chapter as a summary. . . Enjoy. . .**

F

R

E

D

D

Y

"Hey asshole! Michael said 2 hours, not 2 weeks! So hurry up and kill her so we can get a move on!" I yelled.

The massive shape that I had arrived with turned and glared at me.

"Don't give me that look retard. You know I'm right." I spat. The lump growled at me before turning to face the small human that was huddled in the corner.

She was nice looking, with light blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. The only problem was: The whore was working for the revolution.

The thing lifted a weapon, which was normally distinguished as a machette, and sliced the girls head off with one stroke.

He turned, gave me one last hateful glare, and began treaking back to our 'Safe house'.Otherwise known as my house, 1428 Elm street. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to follow him.

"Yo, brainless, what was going through your empty skull when you waited to long to kill that chick? I mean, no offense, but if it was me, she'd be dead in 3 seconds flat." I yelled.

No reply.

"Oh yeah, your 'special.' Forgot about that. But seriously, mama's boy, give me a freekin' answer already." I taunted.

Mama's boy, or as most people know him by his real name Jason, spun around and kicked me.

Hard.

In a spot where a man should not be kicked.

I doubled over in pain, and he turned and continued walking.

"YOU BITCH!" I shrieked as I caught up with him. Something that can only be classified as a laugh erupted from behind that famous mask asJason turned and looked at me.

I did the best thing I could. I stuck my tounge out and blew him a rasberry. Jason shook his head, and then picked me up. He slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and began walking again. Obviously I had been slowing him down.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT VOORHEES OR I WILL. . . I WILL. . . well, I haven't figured that out yet. BUT NERVERLESS, I SHALL DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO YOU!" I spat. Jason rolled his eyes behind his mask but didn't put me down.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW! MICHAEL!" I cried as we neared towards the house. The door opened and there stood the famous antagonist of halloween himself, Michael myers. Wearing a pink apron and holding a feather duster and broom. Me and Jason both fell silent at the sight.

"Seriously?" I said. Michael shrugged and gestured for us to come inside, which we happily did. Once we were in the main hall, Jason the little dork took the decency to drop me on the floor, causing me to land quite painfully on my behind.

Git.

"Voorhee's. . ." I snarled a warning as I dusted my butt off and glared at him. Jason just shrugged his shoulders and stomped upstairs to his bedroom. I turned and looked at Michael.

"What's with the get-up?" I asked, my eyes scanning over his pink apron.

"Oh, I was doing some house cleaning while you guys were out killing poor innocent people. As usual." Michael explained. I arched an imaginary eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. What a pansy.

"You know Michael, " I said as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Or at least, as close as I could get to them. "I kind of see us as a family. I'm the male of the house, Jason's the kid, and you're the mother!" I chuckled. Michael growled, and I politly took that as a warning to 'get you butt upstairs and shut up'. And that's exactly what I did.

For the next 3 freekin' hour's.

Being grounded sucks.

During dinner, we all sat around the table in silence. And it annoyed me like hell.

"UGH, will someone just say SOMETHING?" I yelled.

"Someone did just say something. You did." Michael said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, so did you." I retorted. I mean, might as well save my dignanty somehow, right?

Michael scowled and fell into a pouting silence, which was broken by someone rapping at our door.

"I GOT IT!" I shrieked as I lunged out of my chair to the door.

Anything to get away from Michaels 'Marvelous macaroni', Which Jason and I actually buried in the backyard the last time he made it. Michael hadn't been to pleased when he learned about that little adventure.

Anyway, I managed to reach the door, which I promptly swung open, secretly hoping my order of Days of our lives had come in.

But no, instead there was Timm, the only newspaper boy that we could trust.

"Hey Timm, whatcha got for us?" I asked as I leaned against the door. Timm glanced up at me, his cheeks flushed red from all the running he probably did, and shoved a newspaper in my hands.

"Bad-news-Freddy,-bad-news. -Miss-Samara-Morgan-has-been-captured-by-the-revolution-and-murdered!-It's-rumored-that-there-going-for-Mis-Mary-Shaw-next." Timm said. All in one breath too. Damn, the boy had a set of lungs in him.

Wait, Samara's, dead?

My eyes shot down to the paper and read the passage that had been sloppily typed on it. Indeed, they had caught her, and they had also destroyed her.

But they wouldn't last a minute against Mary Shaw, right?

"MICHAEL! JASON! COME HERE! IT'S URGENT!" I cried. There was the sound of chairs scrapping on tile as Jason and Michael got up to see what's wrong.

"Fred, what is it?" Michael inquired. Jason cocked his head and stared at me.

"They got her. The revolution, they got Samara." I said. I quickly explained the passage, with Timm occasionally jumping in to add detail. When I was done, a heavy silence hung among the four of us. Then:

"Shit." Michael said.

"Ya think?" I said sarcasticly. A whimper escaped from Jason as he snatched the newspaper from me, his eyes scanning the passage. At a moment like this, I just couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"Wow retard, you can read? Did your mommy teach you, or did you learn it so you can know which bathroom is the males, and which is the females?" I inquired, taking a jab at the incident that happened in the subway 3 month's ago.

A painful backhand was my reply.

"Girls, break up your bitch fight and focus on the problem at hand." Michael scolded.

"Girls? BITCH FIGHT?" I cried, outraged. Michael grinned cheekily and took the newspaper from Jason.

"So, their going after Mary shaw next?" Michael asked Timm. Timm nodded.

"They won't last a minute against her." Michael snorted.

"My thoughts exactly." I said.

"Thank you Timm, and please continue to inform us this news." Michael said. He closed the door, and we finished dinner. then it was off to bed.

15 days later Timm returned with more bad news.

Mary shaw had been destroyed.

Michael, Jason, and I were starting to get worried now.

Timm came on the eve of April 3rd with the news that would finally send us over the edge.

Leatherface was dead.

"WHAT?" Michael shrieked as I tried my best to explain the news. He grabbed me by my sweater and proceeded to virgerously shake me.

"Dude!" I managed to say. "Watch my fucking sweater!" Michael dropped me and wiped his hands on that ridiculouse apron. He had taken a liking to it.

"Sorry Fred, forgot about the sweater." Michael said. "JASON! DOWN HERE, NOW!" He roared. Jason slunk down the stairs with a very guilty air about him.

Normally, I would have laughed at this and asked him if he pissed himself again (Yet another incident that I have chosen not to go into details about, just to save you the horrible image.)But I was still to shocked about Leatherface. I mean, that guy was wicked with a chainsaw. He could cut ME into mince-meat with it. Heck, he could cut me, Pennywise, Michael, Jason, AND Candyman into mince-meat.

Jason raised his eyes and looked at Michael as to say: Yes?

"No more killing. The revolution is getting stronger, and are now taking it in their hands to destroy us, the antagonists."Michael explained. Jason raised his fist to the sky as if to say: NOOO! But neverless, nodded in agreement.

"Now, what are we going to do if they come for us?" I asked.

A sudden silence filled the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other curiously, each of our eyes filled with un-wanted fears.

"We have to do something. I mean, we can't just let everyone die!" Michael cried.

"What can we do? Were worthless against the revolution. I mean, we have three people. They have three thousand!" I yelled.

"We have to do something!" Michael retorted.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"W-w-w-why c-can't we just o-open a p-place wher p-p-p-people can go f-f-for safet-t-ty?" A voice stumbled.

Me and Michael looked around for the owner of the voice. Then we realised, Jason had said it.

"Wow, maybe you aren't as stupid as I had previously thought." I said sarcasticly. Jason stared, and then fell back to silence.

I burst out laughing, but Michael seemed deep in thought about something.

"You know Jason, that's not actually a bad idea. Freddy, how much money do you have?" Michael asked.

"Umm," i pulled out my wallet and looked at the bills. I had recently emptied my bank account, so I had alot of money. "Maybe like, 3000 dollars?" I muttered.

"I got 6000." Michael said. I stares in shock. Michael noticed and smirked.

"My doctor took good care of me. Jason, what about you?"

Jason dug through his pockets. He pulled out a button, a pin, a tic-tac box, and maybe 70,000 dollars in cash.

"HOLY CRUD JASON!" I yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO? ROB A BANK?" Jason shrugged his shoulders and grinned cheekily.

Michael shook his head and pilled the money on the table.

"All together, we have. . . 79,000 dollars?" Michael sighed, scratching his head in frustration.

"What are we going to do with it?" I asked. michael shrugged. Then Jason spoke again.

"W-w-we should b-b-buy a p-p-p-prison or something and make it b-b-b-better, then u-u-u-use it f-f-for a n-n-nice, homely place for villains a-a-and v-v-victems, cause the r-r-revolutions going after them t-t-to." Jason explained.

"AWESOME!" I cried. "But where are we going to buy a prison on sale?"

"Well," michael started."I know a guy who knows a guy who knows this guy who knows this girls who's cousin knows this guy who is an expert in getting you stuff. I can call him, and in probably 3 days, were have our prison." Michael said. I stared at him.

"Cool." I said.

3 days later, we got a prison.

It was pretty cool. Michael said it was called Alcatraz, but I re-christened it Freddytraz. Jason didn't like that, so he re-named it.

Guess what he named it?

Jasontraz.

Michael finally had enough and decided to call it The Institution for the Saftey and Wellfair of Antagonists and Victims, or I.S.W.A.V for short.

Me and Jason strutted through the halls. Michael had wandered off with his pink apron to begin cleaning up the mess. Me and Jason both made excuses about 'Wanting to check for strangers' and 'Allergies to cleaning supplies.'

Now here we were, peeking in cells and reading graffeti written and scratched on walls. It was pretty creepy, which is what made it so cool.

I gazed around.

But we did have alot of work cut out for us.

**A.N: Done. Next chapter soon, promise. Reviews and critizisem appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


End file.
